Creeping Hands
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Special 1827 Halloween fic. Rated M for reasons. Leave a review if you liked it, one shot.


Creeping Hands

Summary: Special 1827 Halloween fic. Rated M for reasons. Leave a review if you liked it, one shot.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Halloween is a day Tsuna hates. Dark and scary places frighten him. Hibari Kyoya had threatened him to get to his house and although Tsuna is excited, he is afraid.

"My first time to Hibari-san's house had to be on a Halloween night… I hope nothing goes wrong… Reborn must have something to do with this as well," the brunt sighed.

Feeling more exposed than usual, Tsuna tugged at the shirt that was riding up his stomach. It was too short and it showed off the creamy skin. The shorts with a fluffy tail attached did nothing to help eyes from staring.

Tsuna wanted to dig a hole and burry himself in the ground. "I hate Reborn…" he muttered. A cross-breed and cross dress of a vampire bunny was not exactly the wisest choice.

Hibari smirked when he saw the brunet at his front gate fidgeting nervously. "Time to go in for the kill," Hibari mused and swiftly made his way to the door.

"This may be a bad idea after all," Tsuna whimpered and was about to back out. However before he could run, Hibari appeared.

Tsuna's heart nearly leapt out of his mouth and he tried his best not to stare while maintaining a coy peek from beneath the bushy bangs.

Hibari grinned inwardly at how his herbivore was checking him out. "I guess it's worth the effort," he thought.

Leading the boy inside, Hibari observed and relished how the infant had made the boy dress up. "I feel like a wolf right now…" Hibari mentally smacked himself at that thought. The vampire bunny looked delectable and absolutely mouthwatering.

Tsuna was feeling frightened because Hibari looked twice as predatory with the bloody fangs. However, something stirred within Tsuna with the aristocratic clothes donned.

They settled down in the living room and Hibari offered Tsuna some Halloween candies. Tsuna ate in content while Hibari watched him.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Tsuna woke up to find himself in a dark room. There was no exit and he was frantic. He whimpered. "Hibari-san…"

Outside the room, Reborn smirked. He threw a gas bomb in the room. "Good luck my dame student," he chuckled before he left.

Inside the dark room, Tsuna smelt a sweet scent and felt strange. Unaware that Hibari was in the same room, he began to pant seductively.

Hibari had just woken up with his lower half feeling hyper. The sound of his bunny moaning to his name was a major turn on.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna moaned loudly and this made Hibari's hesitation snap.

"Tsunayoshi…" the baritone voice groaned and the hot breath beside Tsuna's ear made the brunet's blush multiply tenfold in the darkness.

Tsuna was aroused and uncomfortable. Hibari decided to tease the brunet.

"Did you know in dark places like this there are creatures that will appear to naughty boys?"

Tsuna froze and gulped. As much as he was hard, the thought of something lurking in the dark scared him. Yet it was strangely pleasant.

Hibari licked Tsuna's ear making the boy gasp and struggle. Hibari trapped the boy in his hold and let his hands roam.

Sliding his hands up Tsuna's inner thighs, Hibari spoke into Tsuna's sensitive ears. "Do you know that they will punish naughty boys? Do you feel it? They are climbing up your legs slowly, then they will slowly move in…"

Tsuna moaned when Hibari's fingers brushed Tsuna's tip lightly, causing a shiver to go down his spine. "Hi-Hibari… please don't…"

Hibari bit down on Tsuna's shoulder and licked the wound before roughly grabbing Tsuna's member in his hand.

Tsuna nearly screamed when Hibari started pumping him roughly and rapidly. The sweet scent lingering in the air aided in their heightened sense of touch. Pleasure coursed through both their veins and soon the teasing atmosphere turned needy.

Tsuna begged wantonly and Hibari took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into those sinful lips.

Fingers slipped past the tight hole and entered the warm insides. While Tsuna's mind was still clouded with lust, Hibari made sure he had prepared the boy thoroughly while occupying the brunet with his feverish kisses.

Almost at his limits, Hibari asked if he could enter Tsuna and the boy willingly gave his consent.

Thrusting into the virgin, Hibari nearly came undone with the tightness of the inner walls clamping down on his length. Tsuna whimpered. Kissing the boy lightly, he shushed the boy and made him relax.

Once Tsuna was relaxed, he claimed the boy as his with every thrust in succession of drawing a scream of pleasure.

Spent, both of them cuddled in the afterglow. "Happy Halloween Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna smiled and nuzzled Hibari's neck. "Maybe I won't be too scared of the dark or of Halloween…" he thought before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
